Otra vez tu
by broadwanya
Summary: Dicen que las almas gemelas siempre están destinadas a encontrarse: Musa y Riven lo saben muy bien.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que Musa y Riven terminaron, había sido la más madura decisión que habían tomado y quedaron como amigos. La chica de cabello azulado pensó que seguirían manteniendo contacto pero el ex-especialista parecía que había desaparecido de la dimensión mágica. Solo cuando fue el día del cumpleaños de Musa le mandó un texto corto y conciso:

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños, Musa. Se feliz**_

 _ **-R**_

Cuando Riven partió para poder reencontrarse a sí mismo, ella pasó días triste, pensando que jamás volvería a enamorarse de otro chico como lo estuvo con el joven de cabellos rosados. Y así fue; aunque tuvo un par de citas con chicos que Stella le escogía contra su voluntad, ninguno logró cambiar su mundo o tan siquiera llamar su atención un poco. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas y Musa lo estaba logrando. Había establecido una especie de tradición donde una vez al mes iba a la discoteca más famosa de Magix, algunas veces las demás Winx iban con ella cuando no estaban en citas con sus novios. Algunas veces extrañaba todo lo que había pasado con Riven: los buenos y malos momentos, pero eran en días como hoy, que se podía olvidar de esos recuerdos y de los problemas como maestra en Alfea.

La música resonaba en todo el lugar, haciendo que Musa bailara al ritmo de la música, balanceando las caderas y moviendo los brazos disfrutando del momento. Bailó unas canciones más hasta que su cuerpo le pidió tregua y fue a la barra para pedir algo de beber, pidió una botella de agua cuando una voz profunda llamó su atención

-Te vi bailar hace un rato- Era un hombre, rondaría su edad, con abundante cabellera castaña que casi cubría sus ojos, llevaba una camisa azul con unos pantalones negros. Se le quedó viendo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el hombre que atendía la barra le dio su botella de agua. Tomó un largo trago y dirigió sus palabras al chico castaño.

-¿En serio? Pensé que estaba jugando pin-pong- El desconocido le dio una media sonrisa y se acercó peligrosamente cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal. –Soy Greg- El hada notó el aliento mentolado del hombre y se alejó como un resorte al tiempo que contestaba – Tengo que irme. Pasó corriendo hacia la salida, deseando que el tal Greg no la siguiera pero no todo podría salir bien

-¡Hey! ¿Planeas decirme tu nombre, hermosa?- Musa salió de la discoteca; afuera no se encontraban muchas personas, solo unas cuantas hablando o caminando distraídas. Con paso apresurado iba por algunas de las calles y justo cuando pensó que el sujeto no la seguía, sintió los pasos del tal Greg tras de ella- ¡No tan rápido bonita, aún falta divertirnos!- Ella caminó casi corriendo, volteó hacia atrás para asegurarse que tan lejos iba el castaño, pero al momento de pasar por una esquina colisionó con un pecho enorme y firme que casi la derriba por lo rápido que caminaba.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó el hada

-¿Musa?- La mencionada quedó helada al escuchar esa áspera y profunda voz que reconocería donde fuera. Lentamente alzó la mirada hasta toparse con dos orbes profundamente violetas.

-Riven- jadeó.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahí estaba el hombre que robaba sus sueños. Seguía siendo fuerte pero algo en sus ojos había cambiado, ya no tenían ese brillo de competitividad e indiferencia; sino que eran más suaves. Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí sola?- La tomó suavemente del brazo cuando el hada no le respondió - ¿Musa?

El hada parpadeó -¡Ah, sí! Solo quería deshacerme del hombre que venía siguiéndome- Musa volteó hacia la calle pero Greg ya había caminado apresuradamente pues al ver que el joven de cabello puntiagudo reconoció a la chica que trataba de seducir no quiso meterse en problemas y se fue por donde vino.

-Olvídalo, ya se fue – agregó Musa. Riven frunció el ceño.- ¿Te estaba acosando?

Pensando que este tendría un ataque de celos como lo hacía cuando eran novios decidió cambiar de tema.

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿por qué estás aquí, Riven?-

¿"Porqué regresaste"? Era lo que en realidad quería preguntarle. El desvió un poco la mirada para no topar con aquellos orbes azules que desde la primera vez que los vio removieron algo en su interior. Él nunca fue de los que expresaban sus sentimientos frente a todo el mundo pero solo cuando estaba junto a ella, sus barreras se derrumbaban y sacaba a ese Riven divertido, cariñoso y considerado que nunca mostraba con los demás. Era algo raro de ver, pero el estar un año lejos de Musa le hizo considerar muchas cosas. Nunca en su vida alguien le había mostrado cariño, orgullo y más que nada amor; era aquella hada de cabello azulado la que convertía al frío e indiferente Riven en alguien mejor y al estar lejos de ella por meses, despejando su mente, le hizo replantearse el porqué de su alejamiento y al fin lo supo. Regresó por ella, pero no era tan fácil exteriorizarlo aún.

-Pasaba por Magix y decidí recorrer las calles, recordar cómo eran. Eso es todo- le dio una media sonrisa al hada y esta no logró ocultar muy bien su decepción.

-Ya veo, bueno tengo que regresar a Alfea, mañana tengo entrenamiento con mis alumnas- se iba a alejar pero Riven la detuvo del hombro. -Te llevaré, ya es muy tarde- Esta accedió y juntos emprendieron hacia Alfea. Al llegar al lugar se encontraban frente a las grandes puertas de la mejor escuela para hadas de toda la dimensión mágica.

-Tengo que entrar- Los sentimientos que Musa albergaba estaban fuera de control: obviamente se alegraba por ver al chico del que mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada pero ya era hora de salir adelante y justo cuando casi lo logra el regresa y revoluciona su mundo de nuevo.

-Muse…- el trató de hablar pero la chica lo detuvo.- Nos vemos, Riven- se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, éste la tomó delicadamente de la cintura para acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo, tal como a ella lo recordaba. Sintió una descarga eléctrica pasando por su cuerpo, no podía dejar que el regreso de Riven la confundiera de esa manera. Sufrió mucho cuando se marchó y ahora está de vuelta, así tan fácil. Después de depositar el beso en su mejilla, caminó hasta traspasar las puertas de Alfea, volteó la cabeza y el ex – especialista seguía postrado con una media sonrisa y con los ojos brillando bajo la luz de la luna.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Alguna vez han querido hacer algo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sienten que otra fuerza mayor a ustedes les impide actuar?- la chica de cabellera como la noche habló.

¿A qué te refieres Musa?- Preguntó el hada proveniente de Dominó, quien la miró confundida mientras hacía contacto visual con las demás chicas. Estaban todas reunidas en la sala común de su apartamento en Alfea, cuando Musa entró y les dirigió la pregunta que las dejó confundidas.

El hada del sol y la luna habló apuntando con su dedo hacia el hada de la música- Si te refieres a que hay veces en que quiero comprar un vestido con tela del planeta Dunbar, pero a la vez veo un brazalete confeccionado por mi diseñadora favorita y entonces no logro decidirme y compro los dos, entonces sí que me ha pasado.

-¡Stella!- Bloom exclamó a su amiga- creo que Musa no se refiere a ese tipo de indecisión.

Caminó hacia Musa, quien aún se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la puerta sala común y le puso una mano en el hombro- Puedes contarnos lo que sea, sabes que te apoyaremos.

El hada de la música suspiró, confiaba plenamente en sus amigas y sabía que no la iban a juzgar por nada que hiciera o dijera, así que habló: - Riven volvió.

Se escuchó el grito ahogado de las cinco hadas para después dar pie a que Tecna hablara: - ¿Lo viste?

-Si, el me trajo de regreso a Alfea.

-Oh, Musa no nos dejes así. ¿Qué mas hicieron? ¿Se besaron? ¿Fueron a algún lugar privado para, tu sabes, recordar los viejos tiempos?- Atacó Stella moviendo las cejas de una forma sugestiva y dándole un codazo a la chica de cabellera azulada en el brazo.

-¡No Stella!- Exclamó el hada de la música- Solamente hablamos y me trajo de regreso a Alfea. Eso fue todo.

-Que aburrido- Mencionó Stella haciendo un ademán como si bostezara.

Layla decidió hablar- ¿Y que sentiste cuando lo volviste a ver?- preguntó delicadamente. El hada sabía lo mal que Musa lo había pasado al romper con Riven, todas la apoyaron y trataron de animarla en su momento y había progresado tanto que, volver a ver a su amiga con sentimientos encontrados por el ex – especialista la tenía preocupada.

Musa suspiró- No lo sé, tal vez estoy feliz de que haya regresado, pero también preferiría que nunca lo hubiera hecho, es decir, de repente vuelve como si nada y espera que me lance a sus brazos o algo por el estilo.

-Musa es ilógico que Riven haya regresado de la nada, debe de existir alguna explicación razonable por el cual volvió- Tecna exclamó desde su asiento en el sofá.

-Exacto- habló el hada de la naturaleza- Tal vez debes darle tiempo y mantener la mente abierta. No te esfuerces en pensar algo ahora, deja que las cosas fluyan. Ustedes se amaron demasiado y no es fácil dejar ir esos recuerdos, pero no debes de tomar una decisión ahora mismo; recuerda que puedes contar con nosotras siempre.

-¡Si! Y si él se atreve a dañarte de nuevo, entonces conocerá de verdad a la Princesa de Solaria- Stella dice haciendo sus manos en un puño.

-Gracias chicas, las quiero demasiado- Musa sonríe a las cinco hadas.

-Abrazo grupal- Bloom extiende sus brazos hacia Musa, las demás la siguen y ríen juntas.


End file.
